How A Master Is Made: Lance's Story
by SanPed
Summary: The First Of My HAMIM Stories. A Story Of How An Ordinary Trainer Became The Leader OF The Elite Team.


This is a story of how a young trainer became the Great Dragon Trainer of the Elite 4. (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters used in this story. Nintendo owns it)

**Chapter One: A Grand Beginning.**

It was a sunny day in Viridian City. Lance, a young Pokemon Trainer was about to get his first Pokemon from Professor Oak. "Bye Mom and Dad! I'm going to pick up my first Pokemon!" He shouted. "Good Luck!" His parents said. As he went through the path to Pallet town, he thought, "Wonder which Pokemon I'll pick? Will I pick Bulbasaur, the leaf Pokemon? Or should I pick Squirtle, the water Pokemon? What about Charmander?" He thought about it real hard. But he came up with an answer.

As he stepped in to Professor Oak's Lab, he saw Professor Oak examining Pokemon. "Professor, I'm here!" he shouted. "Oh hello Lance. Are you ready to pick your first Pokemon?" he asked. Lance nodded his head. "Will it be Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?" He asked Lance. "Professor! I'm here too!" a voice said. "Huh?" Lance said in a curious voice. "It's me your cousin, Drake!" he said. "Oh okay, now pick both of your Pokemon," said the Professor. "Hmm… I'll pick… Charmander!" He said in a loud voice. "Excellent choice, Lance." Professor said. Then, Professor gave Lance a Pokeball. "Go! Charmander!" He shouted. The Pokeball gives out a red light and a lizard looking Pokemon emerges. "Char. Charmander!" It said. Lance pats it on the head. "I'll pick Bulbasaur." Drake said. Professor Oak then gave Drake a Pokeball too. "Well thanks Professor!" They said as he waved goodbye. "Well… I'll see you in Pewter City."

They started to train. Battles, battles and more battles they fought in. The next thing he knew he was near the Pewter City Gym. He was very ready.

Then, he faced Flint. "Go! Geodude!" Flint said. (Author's note: this took place LONG before Ash's adventures.). "Go! Charmander!" He said while throwing the Pokeball. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" He ordered Geodude. "Ember!" Lance told Charmander. "Chaar!!!" Charmander then blows fire to Geodude. "Hah! Do you think Rock type Pokemon can get affected by fire?" Flint said. Geodude, unaffected, hit Charmander with so many rocks. Suddenly, Charmander's eyes glowed. "Huh? What is happening to Charmander?" He thought. "Chaaaaar!!!!!" Charmander began to go into a rage scratching Geodude all over until he faints. "Return! Go! Onix!" He shouted. "Can Charmander survive more of this maybe he can with his new Rage attack." He thought to himself. Charmander was still confident looking. "Tail Whip!" Flint commanded Onix. Onix started to hit Charmander with its tail. Charmander still did not give up. "Charmander, attack now!" he told Charmander. Charmander blew some smoke out of its mouth. Onix got blinded of Charmander's Smokescreen. Suddenly, Charmander delivered a powerful ember and scratches to Onix. After, Onix dropped to the ground. "Onix return!" He said. "Well Lance, that Charmander of yours is as hard as a boulder. "You truly are worthy of the Boulder Badge." He told him. "Thank you Flint!" He shouted as he went out of the Gym.

As he went out of the gym he saw Drake. "Lance what are you doing here?" Drake asked. Lance showed his Boulder Badge to Drake and said, "I got this Boulder Badge from the Gym Leader." Lance replied. "I'm going to win that too. Want to watch me battle?" Drake asked. "Sure." Lance answered.

"Go! Bulbasaur!" Drake said while he threw his Pokeball. Go! Onix! Flint said as he did the same. "Bulbasaur, start with a Leech Seed!" Drake ordered Bulbasaur. A seed started to come out of Bulbasaur's bulb. The seed flew to Onix and enshrouded it in vines. "Onix, Tackle it!" Flint said as Onix tackled Bulbasaur unto the other side of the field. Then, a seed came out of Onix and went to Bulbasaur and it was completely healed again. "Bulbasaur, Tackle it too" Drake ordered it. "Saur!" Bulbasaur said happily. Bulbasaur bumped into Onix doing very little damage. "Onix Bind!!!" Flint ordered his Onix. Onix roared as it wrapped Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur!!!!!" Drake shouted. But Onix was weak. "Saur!!!" Bulbasaur cried. Then, another seed cam out of Onix and went to Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Drake said to Bulbasaur. Two vines came out of the bulb and whipped Onix. Onix let go of Bulbasaur and fainted. "Return Onix!" Flint said. "Now, go Geodude!!!" "Bulbasaur hang on!" Drake told it. "Geodude, Rock Throw!" Flint told it. "Saur!" Bulbasaur hit the rocks with its Vine Whip. "Bulbasaur use an attack!" Drake said. All of a sudden some powder came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and went to Geodude. "What's that?" All of them were puzzled. Then, Geodude looked sick all of a sudden. "Is that Poison Powder!?" Flint was shocked. "Geodude use your Defense Curl!" Flint said. "Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" Drake said. "Sauuur!!!" it said. A seed came out of its bulb and headed towards Geodude. Geodude was affected by the poisoned and was sucked of health by Bulbasaur and fell to the ground. "Wow! Geodude return!" Flint said. "You are also worthy of the Boulder Badge." "Thanks… Well Goodbye!" They said as they went out of the Gym.

"Hey, let's go on to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon!" Drake said. "Why not? Our Pokemon need some rest." Lance answered. They went up to the counter where a nurse greeted them. "Hello, may I help you?" said the nurse. "Yes, can you heal our Pokemon?" Drake asked. "Sure. Just wait there." She said. After a while, she handed back their Pokemon and they said their goodbyes.

"Where shall we head now?" Drake asked Lance. "Umm… The museum?" Lance replied. "Sure." They went to the museum and let out their Pokemon. "Chaar!!!" "Bulbaa!!!" said the Pokemon in excitement. Lance and Drake were looking at a fossil and it had a sign below. It read: "Old Amber". "Wonder what this Old Amber is?" Drake said. "Wow. It must be cool to have Pokemon like that." Lance said. "So, you think it's cool?" said the Tour Guide. " Yeah a lot!" Both said. "We are trying to figure out what Pokemon used to exist in this fossil. But we are having a hard time. We need someone to bring it to Cinnabar Island's Laboratory." He said. "I'll be glad to!" Lance told him. "Thank you. When you revive it, please call us okay?" He said. "Ok!" Lance replied. "Let's go Lance." Drake said. "Let's get the Pokemon first." Lance told him. They got their Pokemon and went out. "Hey cool a Nidoran!" Lance shouted. "Go, Charmander!" Lance said as he threw the Pokeball. "Chaar!" said the little lizard-looking Pokemon. "Charmander, Ember attack!" Lance told it. "Chaaar!" Flames came out of Charmander's mouth. The flames hit Nidoran but it was still strong enough to battle. Nidoran fought back by using a Tackle attack unto Charmander. "Charmander, use your Scratch attack!" Lance told Charmander. Charmander scratched Nidoran three times. Nidoran threw three horns towards Charmander. "Charmander, finish it!" Lance ordered. Charmander finished it with one Scratch attack; and afterwards, Lance threw a Pokeball towards Nidoran and successfully captured it. 

          "YES!!!" Lance exclaimed with joy. Charmander was happy as well. Lance gave Charmander and Nidoran Potions to treat their wounds. "So Drake, Cerulean City is the next gym right?" Lance asked. "I guess so…" Drake replied. "We have to pass through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City." "Mt. Moon… Isn't that the place that is inbaited by those Pokemon named Clefairy?" Lance asked. "Yes, I want to get my hands on one of those…" Drake replied. "So do I!" Lance replied.

          "To Cerulean City! I hope u get a lot of Pokemon as well Drake!" Lance shouted. "Right! Let's meet each other in Cerulean City!" Drake shouted back. "Goodbye!!!" They both said to each other as they went separate paths into the mountain.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

For The Next Chapter, Both Will Gain New Pokemon & New Challenges. Wait For The Next Chapter: Journey Through Mt. Moon


End file.
